


Kilty Pleasures

by LairdDickfruit



Category: David Tennant - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Tender Sex, Tenderness, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:47:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23812555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LairdDickfruit/pseuds/LairdDickfruit
Summary: You're at your best friend's wedding and turns out David Tennant is the groom's kin! Much drinking and partying ensues, and later you find yourself alone in the garden with a swiped bottle of champagne. Lots of tender loving and KILT DAVID.
Relationships: David Tennant/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	Kilty Pleasures

It’s my best friend’s wedding day and I can tell she’s just a nervous wreck. She fiddles with her gloves as we ride in the limo to the venue. Everything must go right or I will hear about this for years to come. “You’ve completely lucked out, there isn’t going to be any rain today at all! That’s so rare for Edinburgh.” I flew out from America to be with her on her special day. We always promised each other that we would. “The catering wasn’t right and they spilled wine all over the place at the rehearsal dinner, I’m just hoping everything goes right,” she complains. I’m still a little jet-lagged from just arriving yesterday, but I can’t have her worrying over her own wedding day like this.  
“Listen, it’s all going to be just fine. Stop worrying. You are looking at little things that you’ll forget about in five to ten years, because in the end you’re marrying the love of your life, and you need to look towards the future.” She sighs and gives me a look, “You’re right, you always are. I don’t know what I’d do without you.” I give her a smile and hold her hand, “Now, it’s all going to be just fine.”  
It was a beautiful Scottish wedding. Old church and everything. I didn’t know too many people aside from her family, so I mainly keep to myself in the pews where I watch my best friend take her vows; However, I can’t help but notice eyes staring at me from the other side of the church. I glance around to the groom’s side and notice a man with dark hair and eyes staring at me. I recognize him immediately, ‘There is no fucking way.’ I think to myself, wide-eyed and a bit shocked. That’s David Tennant….this country is too fucking small.  
He grins and gives me a little wave. ‘Hello’ he mouths the words. I can’t keep my cool, ‘what are you doing here?’ I mouth back. He motions over to the groom, ‘He’s kin.’ Okay, that would make sense. ‘Are you really David Tennant?’ I ask. He gives me a look, smiles, and makes a suggestive motion, ‘Nah, he’s a wanker.’ I laugh out loud at this, disturbing my area of the pews, “Oh I’m so sorry, everyone, sorry about that.” I apologize, watching David silently chuckle to himself too, hand over his mouth. I keep watching the wedding, quite finished with embarrassing myself for one afternoon.  
At the reception, there are many speeches, there is much toasting, and finally there is much music. I go up to my best friend after the formalities are done, “Why didn’t you tell me that David Tennant was within 1 degree of separation from you before today?” She laughs through her champagne glass, “I wanted to surprise you, I know your face does that shocked thing and it’s priceless. I’m surprised he actually made it today, especially in between filming, such a kind man. If you two wouldn’t have met today, then I would have made it happen another time.” So typical of her.  
I make my way over to the bar, trying not to take too much of her time from other congratulations from the family. I order my drink from the bartender and lean against the bar. “You’re not here by yourself are you?” a familiar voice asks from behind me. I turn to face him and I can see now that he is wearing a kilt with red and blue tartan as well as a nice jacket and bow tie. The ensemble suits him very well.  
“The bride is my best friend since childhood and I do know her family of course.” “It’s alright to say you came by yourself.” He gives me a little wink and takes a sip of his drink. I smile in shock from his cheeky comment. He shakes his head after finishing his sip, “Look, I’m sorry that was really forward of me.” “Oh no, I liked that.” I interrupt. He raises his eyebrow curiously. “Incredibly smooth, actually, I would say up there in my top 15 pick-up lines. Maybe top 10?” I joke with him. I playfully bite my lip and he lets out a lovely laugh. We banter like this for a drink or two.  
The band starts up and the wedding guests start dancing. David takes my hand in his and starts walking towards the dance floor. “What do you think you’re doing?” I ask as I set my glass back on the bar. “We’re going to dance, of course.” “I’m not very good at dancing, David.” “Course you are, I can tell just by talking to you.” He turns to give me a wink and I laugh as we approach the dance floor.  
The evening is filled with dancing, drinking, banter, and overall just a great time. We joke around with some of the party guests. Some even mistook us as one another’s dates. Which, by that point we may as well have been. Eventually, we both separate ourselves from the party and head off to a secluded area of the garden with a swiped bottle of champagne.  
“And these are called?” I ask pointing at his shoes. “Ghillie Brogues,” he informs me as he hands over the bottle. I take a swig, “They don’t look too comfortable.” “Surprisingly they are.” He says. I pass the bottle to him and he takes a swig as well. “And what is this?” I ask pointing to what looks like a purse around his waist. “That is a sporran, unless you meant what’s beneath that?” “Okay, I meant the sporran, cheeky.” I laugh at him and take the champagne bottle back. He laughs as well placing his hand on mine.  
There is a moment. An unmistakable spark. A mutual sense of that shift in the air. We turn towards one another. He reaches to gently caress my face. I succumb to his touch, he leans forward and grazes his lips against my cheek, “So soft,” he whispers. I close my eyes as his lips finally find mine. He kisses me tenderly and perfectly. I want to kiss him forever. His tongue parts my lips, deepening the kiss as I softly moan against him. One hand finds my lower back and draws me closer, the other moving from my cheek to comb through my hair. If there’s one thing we both know in this moment, is that we both ache for more.  
“I want you,” he whispers into my ear. The hunger prevalent in the rasp of his voice. He starts kissing down my neck and around my ear. “Should we find someplace more...more,” I start, but cannot finish. He slides the sleeves off my shoulders and his lips trail from my neck down my chest. It’s very clear that we are going nowhere. He is going to have his way with me here in the garden.  
I reach down for his thigh and grasp underneath the fabric of the kilt. I could feel his breath hitch as my fingers follow up his thigh. He is not wearing anything under his kilt and I quickly find his cock, hot, desirous, and much larger than I anticipated. I slowly tease him under his kilt, stroking the head now and then with my thumb and I massage the length of him. He groans against my breasts. He leans me back on the bench and carefully lifts my dress.  
His legs separate mine as he finds my lips once more. His hand travels up my thigh this time. His touch is so gentle and slow that it’s agonizing. I let out a small whimper against his lips as he massages my labia. His skilled fingers teases my entrance, “So wet for me,” he softly whispers against my lips as he dips a finger into my dripping cunt. His sensuality is overwhelming and the risk of being caught in this position only adds to the moment. I could feel the mess that I’ve made between my legs only growing more as he slowly moves in and out of me, running his finger up and down my slit. He inserts a second finger and starts fucking me with them, his lips moving over to my neck where he licks and kisses me. “So fucking wet.”  
Once his fingers are drenched in me he moves up to my clit, stroking up and down with finesse, which is throbbing, anticipating each pass of his touch. I close my eyes, my breathing becoming shallower as he continues. His free hand toys with my nipple, pinching it and tracing small circles, sending sparks throughout my body. I am so overstimulated by his gentle touches. I try to close my legs, but he has me held open with his. I am completely exposed.  
My body starts to tremble and I let out little whimpers, trying to stay quiet out of fear of getting caught. “Cum for me, love,” he whispers in my ear. He presses his lips to mine once more, muffling my euphoric cries. He guides me through my orgasm, my body in absolute rapture. “That’s it love, oh you’re so good.” He encourages me as he inserts his two fingers once more pressing against my sweet spot. I cum against his fingers, arching my back, drowning in waves of pleasure.  
In that moment, he moves his kilt aside and aligns himself with me. He holds the head of his cock against my entrance, spreading my slick up and down my slit with the head. He is making a mess of me. He doesn’t let me come down from ecstasy. He continues to hold me open and enters me. He tilts his head back and exhales at the pleasure, “Oh, love.” The sensation of him slowly filling me up is all so much. He stretches me, cock sliding against my sweet spot as he fucks me slowly.  
He takes his time with me, relishing in every kiss, touch, and reaction I give him. The sweet night air embracing us as he takes me for his own pleasure. He quickens his pace, thrusting deeper into me. My pants matching his movements and I can tell I’m going to cum again. His hand descends once more to press on my clit as he continues taking me. I’m over the edge in an instant and he plunges in right after me. I can feel his heat filling me up as he moans against my lips, gasping my name. He kisses me deeply, tasting of sweat and champagne.  
He helps me back up the bench, never separating our lips. His arms are embracing my back and my face. We are like that for a few moments, blissfully kissing in the garden, touching one another. It is all incredibly sensual. I know it must come to an end at some point. I straighten my dress and hair and grab the bottle of champagne. We should probably return back to the reception before someone catches us here. I start to stand when David takes hold of my hand “And where do you think you’re going?” he asks. “Well, we should probably get back to the party.”  
“Or you can come home with me.” I smile. A much better alternative.


End file.
